Eccedentesiasta
by Norisu9
Summary: Eccedentesiasta: Persona que oculta su dolor detrás de una sonrisa. Así se había vuelto Levi...
1. Eccedentesiasta

**Subí este Two-Short de regalo a principios de Febrero en Wattpad y ¿Por qué no? Ahora en Fanfiction.**

 **Esto es un AU, es** **decir, no está ambientado en el mundo original** **del** **manga, ideas que no tienen que ver con la historia original. Otra** **cosa** **es** **que** **esto contiene leve** **Eruri (Erwin Smith x Levi Ackerman). Lo que lo convierte en** **yaoi, boys love, slash o como lo llamen.**

 **Discúlpenme si tiene algunos errores.**

 **Shingeki** **No** **Kyojin** **no me pertenece, es** **de su creador Hajime** **Isayama.**

 **x**

Eccedentesiasta: Persona que oculta su dolor detrás de una sonrisa.

Hay muchos que dicen que un gesto vale más que mil palabras, pues con una sonrisa simple, un significado que es grande tu felicidad, o con una mueca de tristeza que no ha pasado el mejor día de tu vida.

Pero cierto pelinegro no sonreía por felicidad.

Lo hacía para ocultar su tristeza.

Levi Ackerman era una Eccedentesiasta.

 **.**

Todo el tiempo lo conocía era consiente que era una persona que mayormente se mostraba serio, frío y que en **muy** pocas ocasiones, expresaba sus sentimientos.

Aunque solo existía un ser que lograba que dichos sentimientos florecieran.

Levi siempre se preguntaba qué le había visto al rubio, si era su inteligencia, su bondad, si era hora era magia o váyase usted a saber, lo cierto, es lo que ponía ... Raro.

Sonaba estúpido para él, pero se había enamorado de **Erwin** **Smith** .

Pero ya no estaba con él...

 **..**

Era una tarde tan fría, hasta que podía decirse que iba a llover, todos buscaban una manera de regresar a sus casas por el tiempo presente.

A excepción de un chico bajito, quien caminaba por las calles desoladas, solo.

Había salido a caminar un rato, pues no le hacía daño el hacerlo. Bueno, sus únicos 'compañeros' lo invitaron a una pequeña reunión, pero él decidió no ir.

Entre tantos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que finalmente; ya estaba lloviendo.

—Perfecto. —Dijo con su característica mueca de seriedad. Miró a todos lados buscando un lugar en donde refugiarse de la lluvia, sin embargo, por la zona ya estaba todo cerrado; y la única parada de bus se hallaba algo lejos.

El pelinegro se resignó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, emprendiendo su camino como si nada.

—¡Hey! Te estás mojando. —Escuchó a lo lejos una voz, la cual decidió simplemente ignorar.

Levi siguió caminando sin voltear, no le interesaba en lo absoluto quien le hablaba.

—Espera. —Habló de nuevo el dueño de aquella voz, alcanzando al más bajo para cubrirlo con su paraguas.

El otro se le quedó mirando, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Como si esa mirada pidiese una explicación, el dueño del paraguas habló. —Vi que te estabas mojando, así te podrías resfriar. —Explicó el rubio con un tono cálido, extendiéndole el objeto.

—No hay problema, ya llegaré a mi casa. —Le respondió Levi sin cambiar su expresión, seguidamente, se dio la vuelta, pero el otro lo tomó del hombro.

—Insisto, ten. —Volvió a decir, ésta vez brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, tranquilo. —Negó el de estatura baja. —Eso es tuyo.

—No te preocupes, tú lo necesitas más.

El pelinegro no le quedó de otra que aceptar, realmente no quería quedar como un descortés ante el chico desconocido. —Gracias. —Dicho esto, tomó el paraguas para ahora sí irse a su hogar.

—Cierto, soy Erwin, Erwin Smith. —Se presentó el rubio.

—Levi Ackerman. —Dijo el de pequeña estatura. —Muchas gracias por el paraguas, Erwin.

—No hay de qué. —Respondió el otro.

Ambos se vieron una última vez antes de seguir caminos distintos.

—Tsk. Yo no me voy a resf... —El pelinegro no pudo terminar de hablar, pues un estornudo se lo impidió.

Quién diría que el no ir a esa reunión cambiaría por completo la vida de Levi.

 **...**

Pasó así ya cinco años en el que Levi había conocido a Erwin, y por casualidades del destino tal vez, los dos chicos crearon un 'lazo' de amistad.

Sin embargo, el primero de ellos había desarrollado un pequeño sentimiento por el rubio.

Y cometió un grave error.

Llegó la noche y la familia Ackerman cenaba tranquilamente, menos Levi, quién no dejaba de pensar en su extraño sentimiento.

—¿Por qué no comes? —Se hizo presente una pequeña pregunta, la cual Levi ignoró.

—Levi, te están hablando. —Mencionaron de nuevo.

—Seguro piensa en su amigo Erwin. —Dijo otra persona, a lo que el pelinegro reaccionó apretando fuertemente uno de los cubiertos.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—El no me cae muy bien...

—Te la pasas mucho con él.

—¿Acaso te gusta?

Acaso te gusta.

Se quedó **totalmente callado** ante tal pregunta.

—No, no le puede gustar. Los hombres nacieron para enamorarse de las mujeres y las mujeres de los hombres. —Dijo la cabeza de la dichosa familia. —¿O no? Levi.

El mencionado evitó contacto alguno con todos, sinceramente él estaba convencido de que no era así, pero realmente, realmente, lo amaba.

—Levi. —Ahora todos miraban al más bajo, como si ya supiesen la respuesta.

—¿Estás loco?

—No puede ser...

—¿Enserio te gusta? —Indagó de nuevo la cabeza de la familia, con cierta... Repugnancia.

—¡¿Y si me gusta qué?! —Dio Levi por respuesta, ya harto de todo lo que decían.

—Lo que me faltaba, un hijo gay. —Exclamó el hombre parándose repentinamente de la meda para tomar al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa.

—Sueltame. —Habló Levi seriamente.

—¡Eres un asco! —Le gritó zarandeando al chico.

Ambos empezaron a pelear en medio de la cena.

Entre una y otra cosa, los gritos se convirtieron en **golpes.**

—¡No te quiero ver aquí! —Espetó el mayor luego de haber parado la riña.

Levi solo se paró mirando al vacío, el hombre lo había golpeado fuertemente en la mejilla. Hasta ese día pensaba que su familia lo apoyaba... Pero ya no era así.

Salió de la casa con un portazo, dirigiéndose a donde sea, menos su hogar.

No había nadie por la razón de que ya era algo tarde, así que para él era mejor. Caminó hasta un banco y allí se sentó. Al pasar unos segundos, no aguantó, y lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su cara.

Se sentía patético.

Tal vez tenían razón.

Era un asco...

—¿Levi? —Sabía perfectamente de quién era esa voz.


	2. Eccedentesiasta II

—¿Levi?

El mencionado no se había dado cuenta de que había otro presente en la calle solitaria.

El pelinegro obedeció levantando su cabeza lentamente, se notaba como la sangre de su mejilla y las lágrimas se ligaban, provocando que la cara del mismo no se viese en buen estado.

— _Erwin..._ —Dijo el de estatura pequeña en un susurro.

No se lo podía creer, lo que nunca esperaba es que él, a esas horas, estuviese allí.

El rubio agachó su cuerpo para quedar a la altura del otro y examinarlo. —¿Qué te ha pasado? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—Es solo un rasguño. —Respondió Levi haciendo un ademán, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No, no lo es. —Replicó el más alto tomándolo de la barbilla. —Tienes una herida.

—Erwin, yo puedo con e...

—Deja tu terquedad. —Le calló el de extrañables cejas mostrándole una sincera sonrisa, alivianando la situación. Acto seguido, sacó de su pequeño bolso un pañuelo y alcohol para curarlo.

—Quédate quieto. —Mencionó el rubio colocando la tela en la mejilla del otro, el cual reaccionó echándose hacía atrás.

A Erwin le parecía tierna la actitud del menor.

Mientras Levi quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

—Muchas gracias... —Expresó el pelinegro ahora tomando el pañuelo.

Ambos se quedaron allí sentados en la banca, admirando la noche, charlando un rato. Entre tantas conversaciones, Erwin le preguntó el porqué de su herida.

—Tuve una pelea con mi familia. —Respondió, omitiendo obviamente lo demás; no le iba a decir la verdad. —Les opiné algo sobre mí y no estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Muy mal por su parte. —Comentó el rubio fijando su vista hacía adelante. —Son tu familia, deberían de apoyarte.

—No lo harán. —Habló el más bajo poniendo una mueca de disgusto. —Vivimos en un mundo que no acepta las diferencias o las opiniones de los demás. —Finiquitó con un tono frío.

—Ignora ese mundo... Sé tú mismo. —De un momento a otro, Erwin se levantó del banco, para colocarse en frente del más bajo. —Levi, ellos ya tuvieron su vida, ahora es tu turno de hacerlo. —Dijo como si estuviese dando un discurso. —Vive, arriésgate sin importar las consecuencias, y gana... Sonríe... _Sé feliz._ —Finalizó para mirarlo con una sonrisa que volvía vulnerable al pelinegro.

Allí, Levi supo que sí estaba jodidamente enamorado de Erwin Smith.

 _Pero dicen que el mundo da muchas vueltas..._

.

Con el pasar de los días, el sentimiento del pelinegro hacia el rubio florecía cada vez más. Desde esa noche, el mayor se convirtió en más que un conocido para el otro, pues ahora era una persona de mucha confianza para él.

Sin embargo, en una tranquila mañana para Levi, llegó una llamada inesperada.

Una simple llamada que vastó para arruinar definitivamente su vida.

Le pareció extraño que la madre del más alto llamara a esas horas, así que imaginó que era algo importante. —Hola. —Contestó con un tono neutral el de estatura baja, no hubo respuesta por el otro lado de la línea, sino un severo llanto y una frase que jamás esperó escuchar.

—Levi, e-es Erwin... —Con eso, temía de lo peor. —Mi h-hijo... Ha... Fallecido. —Habló entre lágrimas la señora.

El mencionado quedó estupefacto, dejando caer el aparato al suelo.

No lo creía.

Deseaba que fuese una mentira.

Tristemente, era la cruda realidad...

..

Todos fijaron su vista ante el ataúd que yacía bajo tierra.

La familia del fallecido rubio lloraban, sus allegados bajaron la cabeza aceptando el cruel destino, era un día de luto, el bondadoso, amable y carismático Erwin Smith, ya _no_ estaba con ellos.

Una lluvia comenzó a caer, ocasionado que los presentes abrieran los paraguas para irse.

Todos tomaban el rumbo a sus hogares, menos uno... Levi.

Ya no quedaba nadie en el cementerio, a excepción de él, quien miraba inexpresivo la tumba del otro.

—Me dijiste que arriesgara sin importar las consecuencias... Y no lo hice. —Comentó el pelinegro al aire. —Soy un estúpido, Erwin... Nunca tuve el coraje de hacerlo, y ahora ya no hay manera de decirte lo que sentía.

Cada palabra hacía que su corazón doliera, bajó su cuerpo hasta la lápida... Y no pudo evitar llorar, cayó de rodillas al suelo, era demasiado para él, la única persona que provocaba que Levi realmente deseara vivir, se había ido para siempre.

—Sonreiré. —Dijo el pelinegro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en medio de su mar de lágrimas. —Lo haré por ti, no importa si he tenido el peor día de mi vida, ahora una sonrisa adornará mi rostro, Erwin. —Expresó. —Seré feliz, te lo prometo. —Finalizó con la voz entrecortada.

Mientras Levi lloraba en el suelo, una especie de espectro alto, rubio y de extrañables cejas se hizo presente, abrazando por detrás al otro.

El chico secó sus lágrimas, dispuesto a irse, pero antes de abandonar el lugar, dijo una última cosa y volteó.

—Gracias por aparecer esa tarde. —Sacó el paraguas que anteriormente el rubio le había regalado y lo clavó en la tierra, tapando totalmente la lápida de la fuerte lluvia.

Entre todas las tumbas que habían en el cementerio, se hallaba una que destacaba de las demás, por estar adornada con un lindo paraguas de colores.

Ahora definitivamente no había nadie en el lugar, a excepción del espectro, quien sonrió ante el acto, y vio por última vez al pelinegro antes de desaparecer lentamente.

...

Aquél día, Levi se convirtió en un Eccedentesiasta.

Él mismo lo dijo, podría tener el peor de sus momentos... Pero sonreiría a pesar de la situación.

Porque hacerlo le recordaba a Erwin.

 **x**

Eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias si le dieron una oportunidad y lo leyeron.

 ** _Norisu9_**


End file.
